


Initium Novum

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Angst, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Что случится, если объединить хитрого, жестокого друида и дикого, одинокого альфу?





	Initium Novum

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Doroteya

　　Когда ты идешь по улице, первое, на что смотрят незнакомцы — твои глаза. И если встречают в ответ взгляд, полный безразличия, то сразу же сделают вид, что не смотрели. Иногда первой люди замечают сигарету в твоей руке, и их лица наполняются отвращением. Временами они обращают внимание на татуировки. Незнакомцы не верят в магию, не знают рун и латыни, оттого не понимают. Поэтому если поначалу в их глазах могла читаться заинтересованность, то после увиденного там оставалось только немое осуждение. Видите? Неважно, какой ты человек. Всё решает взгляд, татуировки и тлеющая в руке сигарета. 

　　Люди всегда смотрят на Стайлза взглядом, полным отвращения. 

　　Они не понимают. Не понимают того чувства, когда в кармане лишь пара мятых бумажек, а перед тобой стоит выбор: несколько пачек лапши быстрого приготовления, чтобы существовать ближайшие несколько дней, или пачка сигарет, энергетик и одна пачка лапши, чтобы почувствовать себя живым хотя бы на сутки. Не знают, насколько часто выбор будет склоняться ко второму, и не узнают, пока не начнут так жить. Стайлз знает. 

　　Знает, что ты никогда не обнаружишь, где край, пока не упадёшь. Знает, что невозможно достигнуть вершины, не приложив усилия. Знает, что никто не опустится на дно, пока не сдастся. И он не хочет покидать точку между вершиной и дном, где находится. Он ничего не хочет. Стайлз живет только из-за долга. И его не волнует, что думают о нем все остальные.

***

　　Когда люди узнают, что вся твоя семья погибла, они начинают смотреть на тебя с жалостью. Когда охотники узнают, что вся твоя стая мертва, они начинают видеть в тебе легкую добычу. Казалось бы, в чём разница? Ведь стая и есть семья. Но для охотников ты всегда зверь, опасность, и их не волнует, что волк, оставшийся без стаи, пусть даже альфа, беззащитнее пятилетнего ребенка. 

　　Ты никогда не задумываешься о том, что имеешь. Ты принимаешь мир как данность, а потом возмущаешься, когда у тебя что-то забирают. Мир невозможен без разрушений, и если ты недостаточно сломлен, то можешь смело ждать подставы от судьбы. Потому что даже если кажется, что больше терять нечего, жизнь всегда докажет обратное. 

　　Когда опасность настигает, первый срабатывающий инстинкт – бежать. Но когда ты сломлен и разрушен, ты хочешь поддаться. Ты хочешь быть изуродованным снаружи так же, как изуродован внутри. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя убили. Дерек отчаянно желает смерти, но он должен жить. Потому что он живет ради мести. И ему плевать на остальных людей.

***

　　Порванные кеды, татуировки и много крови на руках. Стайлзу плевать. Ливень мешает нормально ехать, заливая лобовое стекло, но Стилински лишь закуривает сигарету и продолжает движение. Если он умрет, никто не расстроится. Если он умрет, мир будет счастливее. Поэтому он и убил тех придурков. Миру будет лучше без них. Как и без Стайлза. Мучила ли его совесть за убийства людей? Нет. Люди злые, жестокие. Они самые кровожадные существа на земле. Никто не любит убийц, никто не любит Стайлза, ему это и не нужно. 

　　Семейное кольцо блестит в свете фонарей. Если бы его родители знали, чем он сейчас занимается, то никогда бы не отдали перстень. Если бы они знали, то никогда бы не отдали за сына свои жизни. «Не мы должны остаться в этом мире, ребёнок. Ты — наше самое большое сокровище. Неси себя миру, покажи ему, какой ты на самом деле». Вот только сокровище погибло вместе с родителями. Их убили, и в этом тоже виноваты люди. 

　　Пустая дорога, ливень, сигаретный дым от зажженной отравы в руке. Этот вечер должен был стать таким же, как и десятки до него. Парковка, сигарета, квартира, сигарета, душ, сигарета, сон. Все испортило разодранное тело оборотня, буквально упавшее под колеса машины, что заставило Стилински резко затормозить. 

　　Когда это происходит, Стайлз хочет проехать мимо. Когда взгляд падает на раны волка, ему все равно. Когда Стайлз почувствует приближение охотников, он ощущает раздражение, но не более. Но когда прямо на его глазах аконитовая пуля попадает оборотню в спину, Стайлз спешит выйти из машины и закрыть себя и его с помощью магии. Альфа без стаи не может быть атакован охотниками, пока не укусит первого человека. Стайлзу насрать на оборотня и на охотников, но играть всегда нужно по правилам, и нарушителей Стайлз очень не любил.

***

　　Когда Дерек приходит в сознание, он удивляется. Но не месту, где очнулся, а тому, что всё еще жив. Молодой парень, судя по запаху – друид, заходит в комнату. Он молча садится около альфы, меняет кровавые повязки на новые и смотрит на Дерека. Пустой взгляд, мертвенно-бледная кожа, сильно выделяющиеся синяки под глазами и огромное количество татуировок с рунами. 

— Как давно ты спал в последний раз? — первое, что говорит Дерек, сам не зная почему. Он не благодарит за спасение, не спрашивает имя друида. Он спрашивает парня про сон, на что тот приподнимает брови в легком удивлении. 

　　Друид называет себя Стайлзом Стилински и спрашивает, почему охотники так рьяно гнались за Дереком, игнорируя вопрос о сне. 

— Тот самый Стилински? — уточняет альфа и, получив кивок, представляется в ответ. 

　　Парень еще раз удивленно приподнимает брови и замирает, внимательно наблюдая за оборотнем. 

— Я помогу тебе отомстить,— слова совершенно точно не звучат как вопрос. После этого Стайлз выходит из комнаты, оставляя Дерека наедине со своими мыслями.

***

　　Что случится, если объединить хитрого, жестокого друида и дикого, одинокого альфу? Буря, ураган, безумие. Один бесчеловечный друид может со скуки убить десятки человек за день, даже не выходя из комнаты. Один беспощадный альфа может убить сотни человек и не получить ни одной царапинки. Когда же они объединяются – враги в ужасе бегут. По крайней мере, сообразительные стараются унести ноги подальше. Охотники, к которым они вломились, оказались не шибко умными. Всё, что слышала округа в этот день – стоны боли. Всё, что чувствовали Дерек и Стайлз – удовлетворение. 

　　Волк жил ради мести, и она свершилась. Но планируя ее, он нашел причину, по которой, возможно, стоит задержаться в этом мире. Потому что если друид помог ему отомстить, то Дерек обязан помочь ему отплатить долг. Если месть была простым стимулом к жизни, то долг был слишком тяжелым, чтобы нести его в одиночку. Отплатить подаренную жизнь – почти невыполнимая задача для сломленного парня. 

　　Стайлз не просит о помощи. Он привык к боли, привык к одиночеству, привык ничего не чувствовать. Когда Дерек молча залезает в машину, Стайлз ждет от него каких-то слов. Но Хейл только бросает рюкзак с вещами на заднее сидение и откидывает голову на кресло, прикрывая глаза. Когда они останавливаются на ночь на обочине, Дерек выходит из машины, оставляя рюкзак, разминает затекшие мышцы и начинает раздеваться, чтобы обратиться в волка. Через три часа Стайлз просыпается от мокрого толчка в руку и, ворча что-то про оборзевших оборотней, двигается на заднем сидении, чтобы Дерек мог залезть к нему. Это первая ночь за долгое время, когда ни один из них не просыпается от кошмаров.

***

　　Они почти не разговаривают, много курят и слушают радио. Иногда ночью волк под боком начинает сильно скулить во сне, и Стайлз просыпается, начиная медленно водить рукой по густой шерсти, и не засыпает до тех пор, пока Дерек не успокоится. Иногда Стайлз не может уснуть несколько дней подряд, и тогда Хейл не отходит от него ни на шаг, выгоняя с водительского кресла, чтобы Стилински хотя бы подремал в дороге. Они почти всегда общаются без слов и лишь иногда обсуждают незначительные вещи. Дерек никогда не спрашивает у Стайлза про кольцо, Стайлз никогда не спрашивает про татуировку. Немой уговор, который каждый боится нарушить. 

　　Оплатить жизнь можно лишь жизнью. Сломанный человек не может помочь другому. Стайлз сломан, как и Дерек. Но «минус на минус», в этом случае, дал плюс. Вместо привычного джипа и вечной дороги, в жизнь Стайлза вошла небольшая квартира в маленьком городе близ Неметона и молчаливый сосед-оборотень. В день заезда Дерек впервые что-то рассказывает о себе. Он говорит про дом, который стоял в заповеднике недалеко от города, про стаю, про пожар, про наследство. Стайлз молча выслушивает его и уходит в свою комнату. «Рано» проносится в голове у Дерека, и он тянется за сигаретой, когда Стилински заходит обратно в комнату, держа в руках фотографию. 

　　Женщина, мужчина и подросток счастливо улыбаются с нее. На руках взрослых руны, вокруг семьи лес, а сами они смотрят друг на друга с огромной любовью в глазах. Смерть семьи Стилински была тайной, которую никто не знал. Их тела не были найдены, а сам Стайлз скрылся. Охотники, убившие старших Стилински, планировали повторить то, что делали их предки несколько столетий назад – истребить большую часть друидов. Тогда инквизиция называла это «охота на ведьм», охотники же именуют это под стать своему названию «охота». Все просто: поймать друида, а лучше семью, выдвинуть обвинение, сжечь. Укрыв сына, Клаудия и Ноа пожертвовали собой. 

　　В тот день они больше не говорят. Лишь молча сидят рядом на балконе и курят, наблюдая, как встает солнце.

***

　　Слухи в маленьком городе разносятся быстро. Сильный друид и одинокий альфа поселились в Бикон Хиллз. К ним начинают приходить те, кто нуждается в помощи. Кицунэ, не контролирующая свою силу. Мальчик-оборотень, который был укушен против желания. Банши, которая слышит слишком много голосов в голове. Помогая тем, кто в этом нуждается, Стайлз и Дерек помогают сами себе. Кто-то, получив помощь, уходит, но многие остаются. Так, очень медленно, они создают стаю. Дерек учит их справляться со сверхъестественной сущностью, Стайлз залечивает раны и помогает найти себя в мире. 

　　И возможно однажды, пока стая будет тренироваться на заднем дворе отстроенного особняка, Стилински тихо подойдет к наблюдающему за ними Хейлу и передаст ему кружку его любимого чая. И, скорее всего, Дерек мягко улыбнется в ответ, и тогда Стайлз впервые поймает настолько мягкую улыбку от него. А затем их руки легко переплетутся, а все оборотни стаи впервые не почувствуют от своих вожаков запаха горечи. И тогда Стайлз поймет, что Дерек никогда не смотрел на его татуировки и сигарету в руке, он всегда смотрел в глаза. А Дерек вдруг осознает, что он обрел стаю в тот же день, когда встретил Стайлза. И если бы они посмотрели на остальных, то увидели бы, что каждый из них улыбается. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
